1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in optical technology, the manufacture and the application of a semiconductor light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode are becoming more developed. Due to advantages such as low pollution, low power consumption, and long service life, the light-emitting diode is widely applied in various light sources or illumination such as traffic signals, outdoor billboards, and display backlights, and has become an important part in the optoelectronics industry.
However, monolithic micro-displays have always faced the technical bottleneck of colorization. The prior art mainly uses a light-emitting diode with different color light conversion materials (such as fluorescent powders) to convert the original light color of the light-emitting diode to other light colors (i.e., converting to light of other wave bands), thereby generating white light after lights of different wave bands are mixed. However, the current color light conversion materials have issues such as very low conversion efficiency and coating uniformity, and therefore the technique has the issue of poor color rendering index (CRI).
Moreover, another technique purposes the manufacture of a plurality of light-emitting layers (including red, green, and blue light-emitting layers) having different materials on a substrate with an epitaxy technique such that a single light-emitting diode provides different light colors. However, since the materials of the red, green, and blue light-emitting layers are different, and lattice constants of different materials are also different, the technique has the issues of complex manufacture, high costs, and poor reliability (such as readily cracked or having many defects).
Moreover, a transfer technique of an epitaxy film layer of a light-emitting diode transfers light-emitting diodes of different light colors to the same target substrate from the growth substrates thereof, thereby obtaining a colored array structure. However, during the transfer process of the epitaxy film layer of the light-emitting diode, the issue of deformation of a conductive bump caused by touching and squeezing between the light-emitting diodes transferred from the growth substrates and the conductive bump of the corresponding location on the target substrate readily occurs, thus causing difficulty in a subsequent transfer and a reliability issue after the transfer. Therefore, how to provide a light-emitting diode having good reliability and CRI is one of the current issues researchers urgently need to solve.